


It Happens: Moments

by UmbraTsuki



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Non-Chronological, Post-Canon, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-08 00:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6831703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmbraTsuki/pseuds/UmbraTsuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The first kiss took the fox by surprise."</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Happens: Moments

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It Happens](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6802180) by [UmbraTsuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmbraTsuki/pseuds/UmbraTsuki). 



> If you're wondering, I changed this to a chaptered fic so I can just have this as a collection of moments instead of posting them all separately. Everything in the first chapter is what was previously my "Thank-You-Kiss" work!

The first kiss took the fox by surprise.

Maybe it was the fact that Judy had been going through a bit of a carrot shortage (since her parents' truck had broken down, and the bunny had hardly any time to go shopping between work and sleep, despite Nick voicing his concerns about her self-care). Maybe it was the particular day (the sun was out but the sky held enough clouds and wind danced enough that that the temperature stayed comfortable). Maybe it was the time of day (wouldn't anyone be happy to go to lunch?).

Whatever the reason, the bunny bounced forward and gave the fox a kiss on the nose, holding his muzzle between her paws. She made sure to keep it very brief, then looked back at the carrots Nick had delivered to her.

Clearing her throat and pretending that nothing new had happened, Judy smiled. "Thank you so much for this, Nick. I really needed it!"

Her grin was so contagious that Nick couldn't help but smile as well. "Anytime, Carrots," he said. He teased her by ruffling the fur on her head, something she often loudly protested. "I could tell you were dying without them. Couldn't have _that_."

Today she only scoffed and pushed his paws away, but she laughed a bit at his comment. "Okay, dumb fox. Don't you have some lunch to gnaw on, too?"

"Well, it may come as a surprise to you, but I don't just _gnaw_ on food. _I_ actually chew it." He placed a paw over his chest for dramatic effect. "I'm honored that you're worried, but don't be. I've got a Protein Burger."

"Ew, that's the gross thing with bugs and fish, isn't it?"

"And beans," Nick added, a smug grin on his face. He got it from Ruffy's Diner, near the ZPD, a restaurant infamous with Zootopians for its unique burgers. "Wanna try some?"

"Har-har, make the vegetarian bunny eat a meat burger," Judy responded, rolling her eyes. "As soon as you switch to eating veggies only. No berries. _Then_ I'll try a Protein Burger."

Nick simply shrugged. "Your loss, Fluff." 

* * *

When Nick walked into the office the next day, he approached Judy to deliver the remainder of the carrots he'd stocked up on. A tote bag full of them, actually. Okay, so he _might_ have gotten some of them by asking Finn to help with a _bit_ of hustling side-work, but Judy didn't need to know that. Her eyes lit up, and her ears perked upright, at the sight of the carrots.

"Yes! Thank you, Nick," Judy took the bag eagerly, her nose twitching as she peeked in and found herself at-home with the scent of carrots.

As she stared downward, Nick looked at her a bit more carefully, or perhaps he'd just had more trouble getting the bunny off his mind in general after the surprise she'd delivered the previous day. Though he may have considered doing the same once or twice before, he never would have thought it acceptable for him to impose such a thing on her. Probably because, considering their species, it could easily be seen as a quite twisted and despicable thing. Nick knew that wasn't true, but he never could completely rid his head of those stereotypes. Still. This was Judy. Beautiful, accomplished, _and_ his partner. A smug grin pushed its way onto his features as he decided on his next move.

Swooping forward, while she was still looking down and distracted (sorry, Carrots), Nick softly kissed her cheek. "Anything for the dumb bunny." When she glanced up, he winked at her before turning around, walking a few paces away, and stretching his arms upward. With an exaggerated yawn, he added, "and now, the work starts."

Judy, not given the chance to react and unsure of how to proceed, kept her mouth shut and reflected on the fact that Nick had essentially returned her kiss from the day before. As her next thought crossed her mind, she smiled.

She'd just have to one-up him tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to write some snippets of moments from my "It Happens" fic, and this is the first one I thought of. Hope you l like it!
> 
> Thank you so much to PullTogether for betareading this for me! Go check out their work as well; it's excellent!


End file.
